Quiet Admirer
by Amnasus
Summary: one shot. 5+13. Treize is a college professor, Wufei, Duo and Quatre are his students. Story spoken from Wufei's POV. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: GW not mine.  
  
Quiet Admirer  
  
I thought he would never notice me. I was a quiet, shy admirer.  
  
When I saw him for the first time, he walked into the classroom. I thought he was a student. He was extremely handsome, perhaps in his mid-twenties, with short sandy brown hair. He had a tall, lean, elegant physique. The most eye-catching was his eyebrows, slightly split at the ends, making him look aristocratic. What? Aristocratic? This is America, this term is rarely used.  
  
He did not take a seat among the students. Rather, he placed his papers and a book on the instructor's desk, and then waited a few minutes for the students to arrive.  
  
My eyes did not want to leave his sight, but I didn't want to create a strange behavior for my friends, for they were sitting next to me. Especially Duo Maxwell, who was sitting to my left, to my right was Quatre Winner. The later was the best observer of my friends. Duo was the most talkative; he would never let me get away if he caught me staring at anyone for more than five seconds.  
  
He started to introduce himself. His name was Treize Krushreneda, the professor of our Calculus II class and started handing out the course agenda.  
  
My heart finally sank. A professor, my teacher, the chance to know him personally was never given in the first place.  
  
Despite the bitter feeling, I listened to him attentively throughout the class. I paid attention like I'd always had done with all my classes. His movements, his confident strides from one end of the class to the other, the way he talked, all this also burned into my mind..  
  
The first class was not much; it was the professor's introduction and some simple outline of what to expect from the course.  
  
As the class ended, I saw a few students, mostly females, went up to him, and appeared to ask him questions. I packed my notebook quietly and went out of the classroom. Duo and Quatre caught up with me in the hallway.  
  
"Man! He's hot looking drop dead gorgeous!" Duo who was behind me, said excitingly.  
  
"Duo! Shhh! You're not supposed to say something like this about a professor!" Quatre said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Quatre, you agree with me don't you?" Duo said to our blonde friend.  
  
"You're blushing, I've got my answer. Hey, Fei, what's your rush?"  
  
My feet stopped and turned around as Duo called me. "I have an hour break before my next class, I am going to the bookstore for the Calculus text book."  
  
"Fei, I gotta meet Heero at the student lounge, can you also buy me the book? I will pay you later."  
  
"Duo Maxwell is going to pay me? Am I hearing this from his very lips?" I teased. This was our second semester in college, he never repaid me for the books I bought him.  
  
"Okay, without any expectation of reimbursement, could you buy me the book anyway?" Duo wrapped his arm around my shoulder, his other arm punched lightly at my chest. His face came only a few inches from mine.  
  
"Duo, I am not the filthy rich one here." I pushed his famous grinning face away.  
  
"Wufei, I have half an hour break, I would like to shop at the bookstore with you. Duo, if you don't mind, I will pick up the book for you. Of course, I don't expect any reimbursement." Quatre said the last sentence with a warm smile.  
  
"Quatre, I want to kiss you." Duo let go of me and opened his arms toward Quatre.  
  
Quatre waved his arms almost desperately, "Duo! It's nothing, really, it's nothing. No need to kiss me. If Trowa finds out, he will be jealous."  
  
"If Heero finds out, he's going to beat the hell out of Quatre." I added.  
  
"Fei, you're no fun" Duo face dropped, acting as if hurt.  
  
Quatre and I laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The second time I met him, was not at his class. I worked at the computer lab. It so happened that he needed assistance to restore a corrupt file.  
  
"There you go, it's healed." I sighed a relief. "Professor Krushreneda, your Excel file is too large with too many worksheets and formulas. It can be easily corrupt. If you can divide it into smaller files, you might be able to avoid a future similar problem."  
  
"Oh no, I do not wish to chop up the file. Thank you very much for the help. You do look familiar, have I seen you in my class?"  
  
"Yes. Professor Krushreneda. I am taking your Calculus II"  
  
"I will remember you." He winked before leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He came by the computer lab several times to repair his file. I was available at the times he requested help.  
  
"Are you sure you're not interested in math? You did extremely well in the last two mid-terms." He was half joking, but I found his voice was making me difficult to concentrate on restoring his file.  
  
"Professor, math is one of my interest and strengths. But I've promised my father to study medicine. You know, be the first doctor in the family."  
  
"I see. You are very smart, I am sure you will do well in medicine. Perhaps I should take your advice, make several smaller files instead of cramping all the worksheets into one huge file. I will think about it. Thanks again for the help, Wufei."  
  
He called me by my name. I turned toward him reflexively.  
  
I realized I had been staring at him when I saw his smiled. With a burning sensation on my face, I returned to his file.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finals week came too hastily. My second semester of college was coming to an end. As I sat at the Calculus II classroom, I flipped the pages of exam papers aimlessly. I finished it in less than half of the time. I was confident of my answers, but did not want to turn in the exam too early.  
  
Treize Krushreneda sat at the instructor's desk. His eyes cast at the students. I glanced back to my paper at the moment he caught me looking at him.  
  
An idea struck me. I began scribbling on the back of the first page.  
  
  
  
I've been a fool  
  
Living in quiet suspense  
  
Of my making  
  
Vex no more on  
  
Exchanges of indifference  
  
Yearns of the mind  
  
Outdone reasons of the will  
  
Until I've tried  
  
  
  
This was an acrostic poem. I felt so naked after writing it. I wonder if he would notice the message "I LOVE YOU". He might think I was truly a fool, but I decided to take a chance.  
  
I was one of the first students to turn in the exam. He smiled at me when I handed it to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Calculus II professor wanted his students to retrieve the final exam from his office. Duo dragged Quatre and I to visit the professor.  
  
Duo's usually grinning face showed disappointment as his eyes glued on the test grade. Quatre smiled at his.  
  
As for me, I was not interested in the grade. I quickly turned the page.  
  
"Poet, I2!"  
  
Was hope given to me? I took my eyes away from those two words, found Treize Krushreneda looking at me with his usual smile.  
  
  
  
~*End*~  
  
Review, Please! 


End file.
